


血腥爱情故事

by YetiLiYe



Category: DYS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: × 非战斗人员请撤离× 有血腥描写× 不要上升真人× 可能会烂尾× 奇奇怪怪的脑洞





	1. 1

在孟队长发现了第三具这样死状极为惨烈的尸体时，他不得不开始怀疑，这个杀人凶手所用的凶器一定不是刀具。

 

应该就是琴弦没错了。

 

第一具尸体是在大学的学堂里发现的。报警的是个当时要去上课的女学生，她当时被吓坏了，差点当场昏厥。她是强撑着自己，才能够走出去报警。

 

死者是一个大学老师，说起来还认识孟鹤堂。他文质彬彬的，戴了一副金丝眼镜，死时身上穿着白衬衫外套灰色鸡心领毛坎肩。

 

能看出死者衣服的颜色其实不容易。因为当有来上课的学生发现他的时候，他身体里的血几乎流干了，他呈大字形躺在半凝固的血泊当中，脖子上尤其是大动脉那两侧，被豁开了一个很深很长的口子，喉咙处的白骨清晰可见。而从脖颈处喷射出来的鲜血已经把死者的衣服全都染透了。他的衬衣和毛衣都变成了诡异的深红色。

 

当孟队长带人赶到时，整间教室里充斥着浓重的令人作呕的血腥味。

 

孟鹤堂是正经专业院校毕业的，刑事案件也处理过不少，算是见过大世面的人了，毕竟他现在已经是队长了，什么尸体没见过？

 

然而当他看到这个大学教授熟悉的脸和整个豁开的脖子时，还是觉得胃里头一阵的翻江倒海，画面太过血腥，严重引起不适。

 

现场没有什么可疑的脚印和指纹，说明凶手很谨慎，也很聪明。他带人封锁搜查了整间教室，仔细搜查，也没有发现什么异常，粉笔教鞭三角板甚至连教案摆放的都很整齐，说明现场并没有发生什么激烈的打斗。死者的表情狰狞双目圆瞪，仅从此就能推测出，他死时有多么的痛苦。经过法医在现场对尸体的初步检查，发现他身上并没有别的外伤，脖子上的伤口就是唯一致命伤。初步认定，可能是熟人作案。能让一个高大的大学教授被一击致命，只能证明这个凶手的惨无人道和极大的力气。

 

由于现场找不到太多有用的证据和线索，警队带走了尸体封锁了现场，便收了队，尸体也由法医带回去继续进一步研究。

 

这个案子毫无疑问成了一个疑点重重的悬案，因为经过他们调查，发现这个大学教授是专门研究心理疾病方面问题的，三十四岁，单身未婚，家里别说伴侣，就连条狗都没有。平时深居简出没什么朋友，学校里的同事和他不过只是点头之交。死亡当天他并没有课，却出现在了教室里。

 

本以为这就是一起恶性杀人案。

 

结果他没想到，这具尸体，仅仅是个开始。

 

接下来的几天里，警方又分别在某养老院的小树林里， 某便利店后门均发现了死状相同的受害人。一个是养老院护士，女，五十岁，离异，一个是便利店店员，男，二十三岁，北漂。三人无论从工作身份，教育背景，家庭环境，社交圈子都没有任何交集，致命伤口却都出奇地吻合，而且偏偏这三个案发地点还均未安装摄像头，由此孟鹤堂有理由大胆地推测，这是个连环杀人案。

 

在犯罪现场，警方没发现一丝一毫关于凶手的线索。连续三起的连环杀人案种种的疑点和问题像一个密不透风的蚕茧一样困住了孟鹤堂，让他看不到一点破绽和缝隙。

 

前段时间他手头上刚解决了一个家暴致死的案件。抓捕过程比较顺利，但审讯却废了他不少的时间。导致他加班加点连续几天都住在了自己的办公室里。完全没时间回去照顾家里头的那头小狼狗。

 

对，孟队长可并非独居，实际上也不是单身。他有个小他六岁的男朋友，已经和他同居两年了。

 

刚忙完工作，孟鹤堂以为自己好不容易能回家陪陪某人了呢，没想到又遇上了这样重大刑事案件。整个重案组陷入一筹莫展当中，每天的气氛都像死一样的凝重。孟鹤堂不喜欢这样死气沉沉的氛围，就抽了个空给家里打了个电话。

 

听筒里“嘟——嘟——”响了两声，家里电话才被接通。

 

“喂，九良，是我。你吃了吗？”其实已经下午三点了，根本前后不着饭点儿，只不过孟鹤堂忙于案子，没空吃饭，也不想吃饭。看了那几具尸体的惨状，整个重案组都没什么胃口。

 

电话那头并没有传出惊喜的少年特有的奶音，反而听起来病恹恹的，“喂……哦，是孟哥啊……我吃了……你呢？”

 

孟鹤堂听出他的不对劲，连忙紧张起来，“九良，你怎么听着有气无力的？没事吧？”

 

“嗯……没事……就是有点发烧，中午测了体温，三十九度……”电话那头的青年慢悠悠地回复。

 

“什么？三十九度？怎么烧的这么厉害还不去医院啊？你等着，我这就回家带你去医院！”孟鹤堂一听，怎么可能还放心的下。也顾不上自己这边乱七八糟的事儿了，反正就算呆着也是无头苍蝇一样，干脆扯下椅背上的衣服，拿着车钥匙就夺门而出。

 

临走之前还不忘和屋里的队员们说了一句：“我得回家一趟，你们有任何发现，电话联系我。”

 

B市的秋天的风很凉，但孟鹤堂只穿了一件单薄的短袖。他手里拿着自己的警服外套，开车一路飙回了家。心里还不住地担心，都是因为这段时间他没空操心自家小孩儿，结果才一个没看住就教他生了病。他一直都是这样小孩儿脾气，生了病从来不肯去医院，除非自己陪着。

 

到了家，一开门他就往卧室跑，却并没有看到裹着被子躺在床上的周九良。正当他抱怨疑惑这小孩儿不好好躺在床上养病发汗，又作什么妖的时候，突然感觉到身后压上来一个人，直接把他扑在了床上。

 

tbc

 

下章肉


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意料之中没人什么看
> 
> 那我就来放肉了
> 
> 反正也不好吃（x）
> 
> 俗话说不想当厨子的写手不是好司机
> 
> 我就不是好司机

到了家，一开门他就往卧室跑，却并没有看到裹着被子躺在床上的周九良。正当他抱怨疑惑这小孩儿不好好躺在床上养病发汗，又作什么妖的时候，突然感觉到身后压上来一个人，直接把他扑在了床上。

 

“嘿嘿，孟哥，你终于舍得回来看我啦。”听到身后传来青年笑嘻嘻的声音时，孟鹤堂才意识到，自己被骗了。

 

“你！”

 

周九良搂着他的腰，两个人趴在床上，侧着头互相看着。一个人皱眉撅嘴，一副被骗了不甘心很生气的样子，一个人笑的不见了眼睛，露出一口大白牙。好久没看见心爱的人笑了，孟队长看了，心里头又暖又软。但骗人这个问题很严重，他还是得批评。

 

“你怎么能骗我呢？”孟鹤堂支起胳膊就要坐起来，却被周九良压下去，还握住了手腕。孟鹤堂干脆不再挣扎，安心被比自己年幼的青年抱着，语气中指责又带点苦口婆心，“你知不知道我有多担心？开着车狂飙回来了，万一出了危险怎么办？”

 

然而青年像只狗狗一样，只顾着用一头钢丝球似的头发往他怀里钻钻蹭蹭，让两个人贴的更近。嘴里头还撒娇似的小声念着，“我错了，我就是想你了，我好想你，好想你，先生……”

 

也不知是因为屋里的温度太燥热，还是因为周九良的体温确实有些过高，孟鹤堂感觉自己脸烧的厉害，浑身发烫，尤其是在怀里的小孩儿解开了他的裤链，把手伸进去，按弄他鼓涨的囊袋时。他硬了，早在他看到周九良的笑容的时候就硬了。他忙工作忙了那么久，难道不也一样疯狂地想念自己的爱人吗？

 

性器在对方手中被温柔地握住，孟鹤堂的呼吸变得急促，又有些不满。他双手扯下周九良身上的背心，想要更亲密的感受他的身体。

 

“九良……快点……”他不住地催促着，胯部抑制不住地扭动，挺动着自己的性器想要快点释放。

 

而周九良的手却在这个时候松开了他。他捧着孟鹤堂的脸，贴着他的额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，用气声问道：“孟哥，你想我吗？”小眼睛里写满了期盼。

 

突然从欲望的半山腰被拦截，孟鹤堂难耐地往对方身上贴：“想，我想你，九良，好九良，快…孟哥想要…”

 

周九良心满意足地笑了，凑上去咬孟鹤堂的嘴唇。他们吻的激烈，唇舌缠绕，交换着津液，直到舌头被吻得发麻，嘴唇变得红肿，呼吸困难，才放开了对方。

 

周九良使坏地钻进孟鹤堂的短袖衫里，狼狗一样地舔咬他敏感的乳头，用牙齿磨他的乳尖，咬他的乳晕，大力地吮吸他的乳肉，几乎使出了幼崽吸奶一样的力气。

 

太久没被触碰过身体，尤其是被这样对待敏感点的孟鹤堂，嗓子里不住地发出呻吟，细密的疼痛带来源源不断的快感刺激他的神经。

 

看着自己的衣料被撑起，胸前鼓出一个人形，里面还传来阵阵的啧啧水声，羞耻感席卷了孟鹤堂，此时他只想要被填满，感受他在自己身体里。

 

“九良…嗯…我要……给我……”

 

顺势脱下上衣，周九良又快速地踢掉自己的裤子，两个人这时才真正的赤裸相对。

 

“先生……叫我，叫我我就给你……”周九良在孟鹤堂的耳边诱惑着，用自己鼓涨的下身去磨蹭他挺立的欲望。

 

孟鹤堂一把抱住了周九良的背，开了开口，还是叫了出来：“九良……老公……给我……”

 

接下来，孟鹤堂只感觉到自己屁股上一片冰凉，性急之下的周九良将润滑剂挤了他一屁股。他略带薄茧的手指一根一根地挤进他的后穴作为扩张。许久不曾被开拓的小口紧致地吮咬着他的手指，周九良只能拍拍孟鹤堂饱满的臀肉叫他放松。

 

“老婆，看看你多棒？这么快就能吃进我半只手了。”

 

当他的后穴已经能被塞进半个手掌的时候，孟鹤堂早就被欲望折磨地难以忍受，润滑剂混合着肠液被玩弄地发出很大的水声，前端被忽略的阴茎直挺挺的暴露在空气中，一股股地往外冒着前液。

 

他的下身已经变得湿漉漉泥泞不堪。偏偏这时候，周九良在抽出手时，狠狠地蹭到了肠壁凸起的敏感点。孟鹤堂的阴茎猛地一抽搐，紧接着迎来的，就是周九良粗大的那根性器，缓缓地挤进已经被彻底扩张开的蜜穴。被进入的那一刻，孟鹤堂精关一松，射了出来。

 

“啊……老公……”沉浸在高潮中还被操地舒服的孟鹤堂忘情地呼喊，终于得以填满的空虚令他浑身舒爽，他向后弓起脊椎，红肿的胸口高挺着，脖颈和喉结形成一道优美的弧线。

 

孟鹤堂的双腿被完全打来，周九良在他的双腿间卖力地耕耘，大开大合地操弄着，发出肉体间拍击的“啪啪”声。大力的进出把臀缝间淌出来的液体都打出白沫，引得身下的人娇喘连连，淫词浪语口不择言。

 

“啊……好棒……好棒，快……还要……”

 

“老公……九良，用力，啊……啊……”

 

周九良听见平时身穿板正的警服，刚正不阿的孟队长，现在在自己身下叫的又骚又浪，忍不住咬紧了后槽牙就更加发狠了去操弄，每一次都顶到最深处，恨不得将自己的囊袋都塞进去似的。

 

“啊啊……慢……慢点……太快了……受不了了……九良……”

 

他腾出一只手去照料孟鹤堂再次勃起的可怜巴巴的小兄弟，用指尖抠弄他汩汩淌着前液的马眼，用力了地撸动几下。由于前面突如其来的快感，引得孟鹤堂忍不住猛地夹紧自己的后面，周九良也发出“嘶”地一声倒喘。

 

周九良感觉自己快要被身下这人折磨死了，只想狠狠楔进这人的温暖湿润又紧致地叫人欲仙欲死的屁股里，再也不想出来。他于是就着两人下身相连的姿势，将他整个人翻了过去，变成后入式。

 

粗大的柱体在体内旋转了半圈，后入的姿势让他进的更深，有种顶到自己内脏的错觉，孟鹤堂仿佛一个不会水的人跌进了海里，张着嘴大口大口地呼吸着，而喉咙却被堵住一般突然失了声，什么也叫不出来。

 

周九良把孟鹤堂的胯部抬高，握住腰部，用力地挺弄，也不管什么九浅一深的技巧，只顾着一股脑地冲刺。

 

剧烈的快感极速地堆积，缓了好长一会儿，他才能正常地发出声音。孟鹤堂皱着眉，眼泪止不住地顺着双颊往下流，最后没入枕头里，留下一片洇湿了的水渍。阴茎猛地抽搐两下，他感觉他快要到了。

 

“啊哈……九良……九良……要到了，要到了……啊……”声音里都带了哭腔，还夹杂了浓浓的鼻音。

 

可却在这时，周九良坏心眼儿地用手指头堵住了孟鹤堂快要喷发的欲望，他俯下身，胸膛贴着身下人的背，凑到他耳边说，“孟哥，别急，等等我。咱俩一起。”说着，便更快速的操弄起来，惹得孟鹤堂本就有旧疾的腰更是一阵阵酸痛发软。

 

疯狂想要抒解的欲望被人堵住，孟鹤堂觉得自己的下身快要爆炸，过于猛烈的快感如同暴风雨一样席卷着他，让他根本没空再去想别的。只想和爱人一同溺死在这片欲望的海洋里。

 

随着周九良的一声闷哼，同时撒开了手，他射在了孟鹤堂身体深处，滚烫的精液喷射在脆弱的肠壁上，引得身下人长长地呻吟了一声。而孟鹤堂憋了太久的欲望也瞬间泄出，乳白色的液体弄脏了身下的床单。一片淫靡的狼藉，连空气中都是欢爱后的气息。

 

两个人累瘫在了床上，周九良伸手扯开被子，盖在了孟鹤堂赤裸的身体上，防止他着凉。他低头去亲吻翻过身来的那人，才发现孟鹤堂脸上哭的一塌糊涂，半干的泪渍把好看的脸弄得乱七八糟。一双倦怠的媚眼半开半阖，眼角泛着勾人魂魄嫣红，看上去惨兮兮又诱人犯罪地叫人心尖一颤，一颗心仿佛泡进了柠檬水里，变得又酸又软。他的苹果肌和鼻尖都闪亮亮地冒光，就像个小孩子一样，委屈巴巴地撅着被咬地红肿的嘴唇。

 

周九良看的心动，凑过去亲了又亲，仿佛亲不够似的。亲他汗湿的额头，亲他湿润的双眼，亲他的脸颊他的鼻尖他的嘴唇。

 

连轴转的工作让孟鹤堂的神经一直紧绷着，即使是到了夜晚，都因为思虑过重难以入睡。而这一场酣畅淋漓的性事让他整个人彻底放松，加上身边爱人的体温，身下被单熟悉的气味。孟队长如同一只犯困的猫，疲懒得一动都不想动。

 

周九良看出孟鹤堂的疲倦，就让他先睡，自己起身把他擦干净把床单收拾完了，也躺了回来，怀里抱着久违的已经熟睡的爱人，心满意足地合上了双眼。

 

tbc

 

下章……  
没想到吧，还是肉


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我食言了  
> 我犯个坏大家不要怪我  
> 既然没人看我下章放肉也不迟对吧  
> 嘻嘻

等到孟鹤堂再睁开眼，看了看表，已经晚上八九点了。经过一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，他浑身都犯着暧昧的酸痛，肚子里也空空如也，饥肠辘辘。他笑的甜蜜，看了看身边抱着自己胳膊，像和小孩子一样睡得香甜的周九良，心里也暖成一团。他小心翼翼地抽出胳膊，轻轻掀开被子，随意从衣柜里找了件衣服披上，就进了厨房。

 

已经这个点儿了，他家周宝宝一定也饿了。正赶上自己好久没有下厨，就随便做点饭填肚子吧。走进厨房的时候，孟鹤堂注意到，橱柜上放着一个完整的果篮，一点都没有拆开的痕迹。保鲜膜里面已经凝结了一层水珠，最下面的葡萄都烂掉了几颗，看上去这个果篮大概放了挺久了。

 

他天生操心的命，一点也瞧不了家里哪里乱七八糟或者食物过期腐坏这种事情。于是赶紧着手收拾。一边收拾，心里还一边嘀咕。

 

他觉得有点奇怪，这种果篮一般不都是买来拎着去看病人或者老人的吗？周九良的父母都不在本市，更别提他有什么生病的亲戚了。他不明白，既然没有用，那他买这个有什么用呢？而且还放了那么久，都浪费了，也不拆开自己吃。

 

他金牛座的，知道当家过日子，不忍心看到这么好的水果放坏，就将果篮拆开来，挑挑拣拣，把好的水果洗干净放进冰箱里码好，坏的水果就都丢进了垃圾桶。

 

他随便下了厨做了点吃的，又回到卧室，发现周九良还没醒，也不忍心把他叫起来，就进了卫生间，洗了个澡，顺便把脏衣篓里的衣服塞进洗衣机洗洗。

 

洗衣服之前，他爱习惯性地拿起每件衣服都掏掏兜儿，生怕有什么东西被误洗了，耽误事儿。在捡起周九良扔在脏衣篓里的一条黑色裤子的时候，孟鹤堂从他的兜里摸出来一张便利店的购物小票。单子上只有一双男士袜子。他还琢磨呢，怎么去那么老远的便利超市就为买双袜子呢？这地儿也不近，简直一通跑啊，也真不嫌累。

 

这么想着，他就把购物小票随手团了扔进了垃圾桶，反正这玩意儿留着也没啥用。

 

再收拾出来以后，他就看见头发乱糟糟的周九良已经坐定在了餐桌旁，就跟没睡醒似的眼皮子耷拉着，目光还呆滞着，看见孟鹤堂出来了，脸上立刻绽出了一个笑容，标志的猫咪嘴和甜甜的小奶音也跑了出来，整个就是一个小可爱，和刚才床上的样子简直判若两人，“孟孟，你回来啦！”

 

好久没看见他家周宝宝这么可爱，他也忍不住卖起萌来，笑的眼睛都眯起来，“是呀，周宝宝饿饿了吗，要不要吃饭饭呀？”

 

“要～”周九良乖巧地点头，仿佛头顶上还有两只立起来的毛茸耳朵似的。

 

孟鹤堂把饭菜端出来，给周九良摆好碗筷，一脸慈爱地看他迫不及待地动筷子。

 

“好久没吃孟孟做的菜啦，真香啊。”周九良一边往嘴里夹菜，一边嘴甜的不行。

 

孟鹤堂心里那叫一个美，他俩确实好久没坐在家里一块儿安安心心吃顿饭了，他想念这样平淡却幸福的日子。  
“我不在家的时候，周宝宝也要好好吃饭，听到没啊？”于是就不放心地叮嘱道。

 

“嗯嗯！”周九良双颊被饭菜塞得满满当当地，鼓鼓囊囊就好像一只囤食物的花栗鼠。被自己的想象逗乐了，孟鹤堂一个没忍住，笑了出声。

 

“孟孟笑话我！”嘴里塞得都是饭，还有空说话。

 

“没有没有，我们周宝宝最可爱了，孟孟喜欢还来不及，怎么会笑话！”他可不能把自己的想法告诉他，因为他知道，他家九良最不喜欢被比做啮齿动物了，因为他那一口标志性的大白牙。

 

听了这话，周九良才算满意，“我也喜欢孟孟！”才继续狼吞虎咽地吃起来。

 

“慢点儿吃，没人跟你抢。”看他吃的这么香，孟鹤堂感觉也自己吃得变香了。眼前的场面大概就是他这辈子最最热爱的场景了吧？

 

周九良吃饱了饭，扔下碗筷就坐在了沙发上，打开电视看动画片。孟鹤堂看着他这样，忍不住撇着嘴一脸嫌弃还带着宠溺地喊他幼稚鬼。换来周宝宝傲娇的一个“哼”和一个吐舌头的“略”。

 

没办法，谁让这是他自己宠的呢。孟鹤堂无奈的摇摇头，低头收拾残局端去厨房忙碌，嘴里头还哼着小曲儿。然后他才突然想起来，周九良曾经说过，最近他们乐团好像有一个新戏就要上了，也不知道具体什么时候演出，他还想管他要张票，亲自到场去看他呢。一会儿他得记得去问问去，他的记忆力本来就不好，这种日常琐事他更是过脑就忘。

 

正当他想呢，打厨房外头就溜达进来了周九良，嘬着牙花子踢拉着拖鞋走了进来，一伸手就搂住孟鹤堂的腰，把手伸进他的衣服里胡乱摸，还抱着他亲他脖子。

 

被周九良突然的这一下儿吓着了，孟鹤堂湿着手胡乱甩了两下就要推来周九良。

 

“你干嘛？小狼崽子，喂不饱啊？没完了啊？看你的动画片去，别在这儿闹我。”找一个比自己小的就这点儿不好，总是欲求不满，他这把身子骨了，真经受不起啊，孟鹤堂心想。

 

周九良却并不撒手，反而怀里人越挣扎，他抱的越紧，还霸道地说：“怎么着？我抱抱就不行？”

 

孟鹤堂知道，周九良就这个驴脾气，一倔起来，八头牛都拉不回来。于是他只好示个弱软下来，任那个人抱着。

 

“行行行，让你抱。只不过我今天太累了，可没力气再陪你折腾一回了。”他只想在自己家久违的床上好好地睡上一觉，再精神百倍地去上班。说起来还幸亏周九良编了个谎话哄他回来，不然他真不知道什么时候能回家放松放松。

 

“你行行好，饶了我吧？”孟鹤堂使出自己的小绝招，眨巴眨巴浅棕色的眼睛卖萌求饶。

 

周九良盯着他的脸，突然皱了皱眉不满地说：“你最近，黑眼圈儿都出来了。不漂亮了。”

 

“啊？有吗？”一向最注意形象的孟漂亮听了这话，紧张的连忙想找个镜子好好看看自己，却无奈那人力气太大，自己根本挣脱不开，只能出声抱怨道：“你撒手。”

 

周九良咧了咧嘴，露出一个阴谋得逞痞里痞气的笑容，凑上前去快速地偷了个香吻：“你去外面扫听扫听去，我周航认定的人，什么时候撒过手？”说着，就一个用力，直接抱起孟鹤堂的双腿，霸气地把他整个人扛在了自己的肩膀上，向卧室走去。

 

tbc


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> × 既然没人看我就多更一点  
> × 终于有人发现了盲点吗我好开心  
> × 虐不虐的咱不知道，反正三观不会太正  
> × 本章内含blow job和彦页身寸

周九良咧了咧嘴，露出一个阴谋得逞痞里痞气的笑容，凑上前去快速地偷了个香吻：“你去外面扫听扫听去，我周航认定的人，什么时候撒过手？”说着，就一个用力，直接抱起孟鹤堂的双腿，霸气地把他整个人扛在了自己的肩膀上，向卧室走去。

 

被摔在弹簧床垫子上弹了起来的时候，他的腰上一阵酸痛，他知道，看来今晚，他是逃不过去了。

 

周九良利索地脱下裤子，撸动自己硬起来的阴茎，双腿架在孟鹤堂的脑边，他将自己充满着浓烈男性气味的器官拍打着身下人的嘴唇，引得他脸烧的通红。

 

说起来他好久没帮九良口过了，看着眼前粗大又血脉贲张的性器，想着就是它带给了自己无尽的快感，孟鹤堂的喉结上下动了动，忍不住吞了吞口水。

 

眼睛尖的周九良看到的这个小细节，得意地乐。

 

“宝贝儿，想要吃哥哥的肉棒吗？”

 

周九良嘴里的粗鄙词汇惹得孟鹤堂是又羞又臊，但口腔里不断分泌出的津液证明，他确实想要，迫不及待的点了点头。

 

“来，张嘴，含住了。”周九良捏着孟鹤堂的双颊，让他张开嘴。然后自己勃发的性器就被含入一个湿热的口腔中。他忍不住发出一声舒服的长叹。

 

孟鹤堂先含进入了一个蘑菇状的头部，他用舌头细细描摹着，灵巧的舌尖游走在顶端舔走冒出的腥膻前液，爽得周九良昂起了头，忍不住地挺胯将自己往里送。

 

“哥哥的肉棒好吃吗？”看他舔的一脸尽兴啊周九良才不想错过这个调戏他的机会。

 

而孟鹤堂嘴里占着，说不了话，只能一个劲儿点头。

 

纵使他是在帮周九良抒解欲望，但自己也忍不住地勃起了。孟鹤堂一面努力张大了嘴，尽量含得更深，一边伸手去撸动实在吃不进去的后半段，还玩弄起了他根部的卵蛋。他吞的太深了，喉咙不断地收缩按摩着口中阴茎的头部，舌头也照顾到了柱体上凸起的筋络。他的嘴唇被来不及咽下的口水浸湿，在暖黄的灯光下闪着光，他卖力地吞吐自己口中的男根，不断地发出啧啧水声，仿佛在吃一根美味的冰棒。他的双眼也因为这种刺激而变得泪眼朦胧。

 

被伺候地舒坦的周九良揪着身下人的头发，“你真棒，宝贝儿。你的小嘴儿真棒，把哥哥的肉棒吃的真深……”

 

他控制不住自己，渐渐加快了操弄身下人的口腔的动作。令孟鹤堂几乎合不上嘴，好几次都差点被呛到，下颌骨都酸痛起来。刺激性的话语叫他自己的下身也硬的发痛，只好难耐地把手伸到下面，用力的撸动自己的欲望。

 

终于，周九良抽出自己的性器，对着孟鹤堂迷蒙的脸又用手快速地撸动了几下，才发出了一声舒服的叹息。

 

淫靡不堪的乳白色液体射在了孟鹤堂的脸上，甚至被泪水沾湿的睫毛上都挂着白色体液，叫他没办法睁开眼睛，水红色的唇和精液产生强烈对比，产生了出乎人意料的视觉刺激。偏偏这时候孟鹤堂伸出舌头，将唇上的液体灵活地卷进口中，甚至还咋么了咋么味儿。在周九良射的瞬间，他也忍不住到达了高潮。

 

“操。”这一幕画面在周九良眼中无疑是一种赤裸裸的勾引，他没忍住地爆了句粗，三下五除二地把身下尚且处于高潮余韵，迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂剥了个精光，抬起他的一条腿，朝手心里吐了口唾沫当做润滑，就用手指去捅他的菊穴。

 

由于他俩下午刚折腾完，孟鹤堂的穴肉还泛着红，松松软软地翕动着，像一张不知满足的小嘴，渴望着等待着被进入。

 

敏感的身体又被进入，孟鹤堂无意识地小声抽泣着，还微微泛着酸痛的入口紧紧吮吸着周九良轻易插进去的三根手指。那三根手指熟练地去摸隐蔽的凸起，绵长的刺激顺着脊椎直接刺激大脑。孟鹤堂用两条修长的腿盘上了周九良的腰，向他发出一种无言的邀请。

 

明明说过自己没力气了，但身体却饥渴地要命。周九良再也不能继续忍耐下去，攥着孟鹤堂的两只手腕就大干了起来。看着孟鹤堂胸前尚且红肿的茱萸，恨得俯下身，故意在他的白皙的皮肤上种下了一个又一个嫣红的印记。

 

他的力气似乎比下午时更大，顶的孟鹤堂的声音都变了调儿，到最后，他只有力气发出“哼嗯”的声音，还不住地求饶。

 

“别……别再弄了……要玩儿坏了……不要…不要了……”

 

然而他的哭腔却是周九良欲望的催化剂。这一晚，久别的二人一直折腾到了后半夜，喊得孟鹤堂声音都哑了，两人才相拥着沉沉睡去。

 

 

次日，被闹钟吵醒的时候，孟鹤堂揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，习惯性地伸手往旁边摸索，却没摸到属于另一个人的体温。他摁开手机，看了看时间，才早上八点，于是便强撑起身，准备起床。结果他刚坐起来，就感觉自己浑身上下都跟散架了一样，疼得直哼哼，心里还忍不住地咒骂那个没良心的小崽子，一点也不知道体谅自己。但他不得不承认，性爱确实能帮助人减压。

 

他一手撑着腰，一手扶着墙，去冲了澡洗漱完毕才来到客厅。

 

周九良已经把做好了的早饭摆好放在桌子上了，而他早就穿戴整齐，头发也梳的板板正正，见孟鹤堂出来了，就指了指桌上的豆浆油条，“把早饭吃了再去上班儿。”

 

孟鹤堂看了一眼周九良身上，穿着一件不知道从哪儿翻出来的上个世纪的蓝色茄克，就忍不住吐槽说：“周大爷，你这衣服什么时候买的？老气横秋的。”

 

周九良闻言低头看了看自己，“嗯？有吗？我觉得还可以啊。”

 

孟鹤堂决定暂时不跟这个“老大爷”计较关于穿着时尚的问题。他看着周九良背着他那个宝贝三弦儿就要出门，咬了一口油条就随口问道：“你们乐团不都下午才上班吗？这么早背着你的宝贝弦子上哪儿啊？”

 

周九良正在玄关处低头换鞋，“哦，前两天弦子坏了，我一直没空去修，今儿拿去看看，续根好弦儿。”

 

然后又想起来了什么似的，抬起头说：“我走了啊，你吃完了饭，把碗扔水池子里，等我下班回来再洗吧。对了，你今儿晚上还回来吗？”

 

“没准儿，最近有大案子，比较忙。”孟鹤堂看了看时间，已经有点紧了，就一口气喝完了豆浆，把剩下半根儿油条塞进了嘴里。

 

“知道了，可别忘了吃饭啊。我走了。”说着，他已经关了门走了。

 

“哎……就这么走了？”孟鹤堂很不爽，撅着嘴不满地捶了捶自己快要废掉的老腰心说道，果然，男人都是提上裤子不认人的主儿，昨天还甜甜蜜蜜地喊人家宝贝儿，今天就只知道提醒别忘了吃饭。连个抱抱和Goodbye kiss都没有吗？

 

正当孟鹤堂困扰着脖子上的吻痕该怎么遮一下的时候，手机突然响了，原来是他重案队的队员小宋。

 

“喂？孟哥，有发现了，快来。”

 

“行，我知道了，马上到。”

 

也来不及再想别的，孟鹤堂抓起外套就风风火火地走了，也就没注意到，在茶几下面的抽屉里，露出一角的一页教案。

 

tbc


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我怎么还没写完啊  
> 再写不完我埋的伏笔都要忘光了  
> 没有肉了以后

一到警局，孟鹤堂就冲进了重案队。队员们已经坐好了等待他的到来。一看见他进来，大家就都激动地站了起来。

 

“快，有什么新发现，快告诉我。”孟队长示意抱着资料的小宋先说话，自己坐好在了自己的皮椅子里。

 

“孟队……你的脖子……？”果然，所有人的注意力都被孟队长脖子上点点的吻痕吸引走了。

 

“嗯……不知道秋后的蚊子最毒吗。嘿？说正事儿呢一个个的盯着我干嘛呢？”孟队长不自然用手遮住了自己的脖子，睁大眼睛去瞪那帮没个正形儿的队员。

 

“咳咳，是这样，孟队，经过我们在大学，养老院和便利店的排查，都发现了在附近的路上有监控设备，或许有帮助。我们把一个月内的视频资料都拷了过来，等您回来一起看呢。”小宋回归正题，乖乖的汇报道。

 

“等我一起？”孟队长气的想骂娘，伸手就朝他脑袋上拍了一巴掌，“我要是不回来，你们想什么时候看？黄花菜不都凉了？”

 

小宋委屈地直揉头，旁边小孙走过来替他打圆场：“孟队别生气，这些视频资料我们其实也是刚拿到，还没来得及看就给您打电话了。哦，小宋刚刚没说完。法医那边的鉴定结果出来了，他们发现，在便利店店员的口腔中，发现了一种纤维，初步认定应该是棉纤维。”

 

“哦？”孟队长听到了重点，感兴趣地坐了起来，伸手接过鉴定报告，一面翻看一面问道，“那另外两个人没有发现吗？”

 

“暂时没有。不过我们从大学教授的物证库中发现，他的教案少了一页，但因为教案上并没有发现可疑指纹，因此目前还不能断定，就是凶手拿走的。”小孙回答道。

 

孟队长点了点头，接着问：“三个被害人的凶器鉴定报告呢？”

 

小席递上来三份文件，“在这儿呢。刘法医说您猜的没错，三位被害人确实都是被一种尼龙丝线内包钢丝，也就是你说的琴弦勒断颈动脉导致大出血而死的。”

 

“对对对！而且，刘法医还补充说了，虽然这三个凶器都是琴弦，但三根琴弦的粗细是不完全一样的！”

 

孟队长接过来，脸色变得不太好看，只是随手翻了几下报告就放下了，眉头紧皱沉思了一会儿才说：“我明白了，我们先去看监控吧。”他头痛地捏了捏眉头，叹了口气。起身和大家一同去拷了视频的电脑前。

 

 

周三哥手里拎着刚从菜市场买回来的菜和鸡蛋，背后背着修好的弦子，吹着口哨遛遛达达回了家。

 

说来也奇怪，他向来都最宝贝自己这把弦子的。这可是他吃饭用的家伙什儿，他哪次跟着乐团排练演出完，不都小心翼翼地把它收好嘛。结果谁知道，转天儿再一看，自己那把蟒皮的弦子上光秃秃的，就剩了根琴杆儿。三弦儿三弦儿，竟然一根弦儿也不剩了。

 

气的他赶紧把周沐叫了出来。指着那木头一样的孩子就破口大骂：“你这小崽子，说，我的弦子是不是你给弄坏的？他们几个平时可都不爱碰，就你老是抱着，你个熊孩子。”

 

周沐连头都没抬，聋了一样呆呆木木的，还是一副老样子，一言不发地低下头玩儿自己的手指头，事不关己高高挂起的模样更加激怒了周三哥。

 

他刚要伸手去打，却被周航拦下来。

 

“三哥，你打他也没用。他这性格你也不是不知道。现在弦子已经修好了，就算了吧。别在孩子面前发火。”幸亏周航拦住了三哥的手，不然他打人的画面就要被一旁的周宝宝瞧见了。

 

周三哥认命地收起弦子，又把屋里头里里外外都打扫了一遍。在倒垃圾的时候他突然发现，垃圾桶里有一双破袜子。

 

上面有好多被勾掉的线，破破烂烂的如同被狗啃过一样。他从没见过这双袜子，更别提穿过了。家里也并没有养狗，怎么会有这样一双袜子的出现呢？

 

但三哥也不愿意多想，大概又是周宝宝或者周沐搞得破坏吧。他嘴里头唠唠叨叨不满的继续收拾屋子，不就因为前两天周末，他不用上班嘛，怎么家里头就被搞成了这个样子？唉，这个家他不操心真的是不行。

 

周三哥工作的乐团也就是个半业余半正规的地方，他也并不是每天都要去上班。现在会弹三弦的人不多，能用到的地方自然也就不那么多。因此他也就只是在乐团需要他的时候，才抱着弦子殷勤地往那儿跑罢了。

 

眼看着就到饭点儿了，周九良心想着做个饭吧。今天估计孟鹤堂也回不来了。唉，好不容易把他骗回家一次，转眼又跑了。果然当了队长以后就是忙，事情多的时候家都回不了。想着他在单位估计也吃不上什么饭，周九良心里头暗自想了个计划，想给爱人准备一个惊喜。

 

于是这一下午，周九良都躲在厨房炖肉，就为了晚上去警局给孟队长送饭，顺便探班，犒劳一下辛苦的爱人。

 

tbc


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> × 本章无警示内容  
> × 人格分裂确认

警队里，坐在电脑屏幕前的人已经只剩下了孟队长一个。其他人都被他赶去吃饭，休息，或是做其他事情了。

 

一个人揽下这个活儿，一坐就是一天。他一边搓着自己的下巴，一边紧盯着屏幕里的那个有些熟悉的身影，出现在了便利店门口。而这个时间点，正是法医推测的案发时间左右。

 

不仅如此，在养老院的大门口，大学门口的那条街上，这个熟悉的身影也都有出现过。虽然他身上的衣服换了，但是那个体格那个背影那个发型，他对他太熟悉了这辈子都不会认错。

 

为什么？

 

孟队长想不明白。他不明白大学教授，养老院女护士和便利店摆货小哥到底和他都有什么关系。他怎么也想不明白。

 

手中紧紧握着的那根铅笔被“啪”地一声摁折了，眉间那道深深的“川”字让他看起来忧心忡忡又疑虑重重，周身的整个气场都变得非常严肃可怕，路过的小李和小姬见了，都吓得绕道走。他们可不想这时候撞枪口上。

 

可偏偏就有那不怕死的小孙风风火火一惊一乍地跑进来，一脸兴奋地说：“孟队！周哥来了！”

 

孟队长猛地从电脑视频中抬头，就看见了一直在自己脑海中萦绕不去的那个人。他身穿一件某品牌的T恤，头戴着两个人的情侣鸭舌帽。 

 

办公室里的队员们见他来了，都兴奋地跑过去和他亲切地打招呼，看上去对于他的到来非常激动。而他也自如地和他们边打着招呼，边朝孟队长那边走去。

 

孟队长慌乱中“啪”地一声关掉了笔记本电脑，整个人从椅子里“蹭”地一下儿站了起来。他四肢僵硬，在心上人突然出现在警队的时候，他竟然有些手足无措，表现得还不如他的队员们自然。

 

他眼中这个笑的见牙不见眼的可爱青年和视频里的反复出现的那个身影合二为一，孟鹤堂感觉自己的额头和手心都有汗。

 

他用手蹭了蹭裤子，抹掉手心的潮湿，连忙朝着周九良走进过去， 他的表情一秒转变成惊喜，“你……你来怎么也没打个招呼？你们今天不排练？”

 

周九良正在和重案队里的其他队员一一打招呼，和他们都问过好之后，才扭脸看向孟鹤堂。“我来给你送饭。你没吃饭呢吧？我给你做了你喜欢吃的炖牛肉，趁热赶紧吃吧。”

 

周九良手里拎着一个老式的铁饭盒，里面装得都是自己在厨房忙活一下午的杰作。他笑的一脸骄傲，尤其是在众人艳羡的目光之中，显得格外臭

 

孟鹤堂拉着周九良直直地进了自己的小办公室，让他在沙发上坐着，接过饭盒放到茶几上，然后忙碌地转身去饮水机旁给周九良接水。

 

他悄悄地瞥向身后正在四处张望的周九良，小心翼翼地开口问道：“嗯……九良？你……怎么突然跑过来，也不提前和我说一声，我……好去接你啊？”然后他转过身把接满温水的纸杯递给周九良。

 

周九良双手捧着纸杯好奇地左顾右盼，观察孟鹤堂的办公室里，回答道：“这不是想给你个惊喜吗。我就知道你一忙起工作肯定没空吃饭。而且……而且昨天累着你了，今天给你做点好吃的补偿一下。”他等待鼓励表扬的表情。

 

孟鹤堂说心里头不暖是不可能的，毕竟他现在腰还酸着。这可是他的心上人为他准备的爱心便当，隔着铁盒子他都能闻到里面的香味儿。而在外面其他队员，眼神中全都是满满的羡慕嫉妒恨，恨自己为什么没有这样一个体贴的男朋友。

 

“哎对了，你跟你同事提起过我？怎么他们都认识我啊，还都叫我周哥。”此时孟鹤堂已经坐定在周九良身边，打开饭盒准备吃饭了。周九良边说边更挪近了一点挨着他。

 

孟鹤堂一边往嘴里夹饭，一边苦笑了一下，“是啊……我提过，他们都认识你的……”

 

周九良闻言美滋滋点头，心想孟哥真的是爱他呀，一高兴，就忍不住上手搂住爱人的腰，连忙催他孟哥多吃点。全然没有看见孟鹤堂落寞的眼神。

 

孟鹤堂看到自己手机屏幕突然亮了，就偷偷摸摸瞟了一眼，是新的微信消息，来自小席。

 

“孟队，周哥他还是没想起来我们吗。”

 

周九良怎么会想起来呢？

 

孟鹤堂扭过头去看了看周九良，连忙把手机摁灭塞进了口袋里，生怕他看到自己手机里的内容。他拍了拍周九良的大腿，装作不在意地问道：“哎，对了，你们乐团的演出什么时候？说好给我留一张票呢。”

 

周九良先是一愣，随即干笑了两声，不自然地摆了摆手，“嗨，那个啊，就是些传统曲艺表演，你肯定不感兴趣。”

 

“谁说的，我爷们儿喜欢的，我就感兴趣。”孟鹤堂不服气，放下筷子理直气壮地回答，还凑过去妄图撒娇。

 

看着孟鹤堂这样一副蛮横不讲理的样子，周九良被逗笑了，只好同意地点点头，“好，行，没问题，只要你别无聊到睡着就行。”

 

孟鹤堂继续闲聊一般地随便问道：“诶对了，家里厨房的果篮怎么回事儿啊？你买的？”

 

“果篮？”周九良歪着头使劲想了想，才说道，“哦，我说怎么感觉厨房里少了点东西呢。你给收起来了？”看孟鹤堂点了点头，他才继续说道，“那不是我买的，是不知道谁放在咱家门口的。我以为谁落的或者快递送错了，也不敢吃，就顺手拎回来了，结果扭脸就忘了扔了。”他全程表情没有一丝一毫的不自然，没有眼神闪烁，没有含糊其辞，甚至没有丝毫可疑的小动作或者微表情。他没说谎。

 

“那周三晚上你去哪儿了？”孟鹤堂猛然想起被他扔近垃圾桶的那张购物小票，怪不得当时他觉得那个便利店看上去有点熟悉。

 

“我……就在家看电视啊。”周九良一脸状况外地回答。

 

“你的那双新买的袜子呢？”孟鹤堂接着问。

 

“啊？啥袜子。”周九良看上去对此毫不知情。

 

他们四目相对，办公室里的气氛突然变得十分安静。  
挂在墙上的时钟“哒、哒”地响着，时间一秒一秒地流逝。屋里的两个人相视无言。

 

“孟哥……我怎么感觉你像是在审问犯人啊？”两人不自然地沉默了半晌，周九良才尴尬地笑了两声问道。他本来是想打破现在这份令人不舒服的气氛，缓和一下紧张情绪的，却没想到，此话一出，孟鹤堂的脸色变得更不好看了。

 

 

TBC


	7. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> × rape强制性爱  
> × dirty talk  
> × 不香  
> × 慎入

周凌微一边站起来，一边开始解自己的上衣。脸上缓缓露出一个笑容。他笑起来的模样和九良那么像，但是孟鹤堂知道，这个人绝对不是周九良。

 

“你要做什么？周凌微，我警告你……”孟鹤堂看到他的动作，心里突然产生了一种不好的预感。强烈的不安围绕着他，绳索和椅子束缚着他，而他还有案子要破，还有嫌疑人要抓，他不能被关在这个地方，被这个人——

 

“孟哥，你怎么这样的反应啊？我好伤心啊。”周凌微做出一副心痛的样子，眉毛虚情假意地耸成一个八字。他单膝跪地，去解孟鹤堂腿上的绳子。

 

“你到底要做什么？”腿上的绳子被那人解开，他双腿的血液逐渐能够循环起来，孟鹤堂防备地收起双腿，他目前还没办法信任这个人格。

 

解完了脚上的绳子，他又去解孟鹤堂身上被缠在椅背上的。然后轻柔地，缓缓地把孟鹤堂搀扶起来——在他的双手还被反剪着，在背后捆住的情况下。

 

由于双腿长时间保持一个姿势且被绑住，此时孟鹤堂的两条腿阵阵发麻，根本无法支撑自己身体的重量。他几乎是被周凌微架着扶起来的。然而，他们只挪了两步，周凌微就用力把孟鹤堂的身体推倒了。

 

他倒在了一个柔软的床垫上。

 

“孟哥，原谅我还不能完全帮你松开。你就这样凑合凑合吧。”周凌微舔了舔嘴唇，一把脱掉了自己的上衣，顺便俯下身来，快速地褪掉了孟鹤堂的裤子，连带他的内裤。

 

孟鹤堂只能挣扎着踢腿，试图阻止身上人的行为，但是却被他牢牢地攥住了脚腕。他的力气极大，控制住了身下人后，就往把两条长腿往两边分开。阴暗的地下室里透着刺骨的湿冷，他赤裸的下半身完全暴露在空气中，凉气激得他牙齿打颤。

 

方才他只顾着集中精神观察环境和那个小梅，并没有感受到房间的温度。而现在，他羞耻地躺在一个床垫子上，下半身完全赤裸。他未被唤醒的性器如同一个小动物一样，蛰伏在双腿间。而他却没办法并拢双腿去做遮挡。

 

他的双手被牢牢的绑在身后，强烈被限制住了自由。他不喜欢这种，在他非自愿的情况下，被俘虏被压制被束缚的感觉，尤其是在现在这样的情形。

 

他当然知道接下来会发生什么。

 

他也知道，自己的拒绝不会有用。

 

“你现在停手还来得及，九良不会希望你这样做的……”

 

但是他还是要尝试一次。

 

周凌微咧开了嘴。孟鹤堂不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总觉得，每当周凌微用九良的脸笑的时候，都有种莫名扭曲的感觉。

 

“周九良？他这个懦夫，如果我想，我可以随时取代他。”周凌微凑近孟鹤堂的侧脸，将热气都暧昧地喷在他的耳朵，然后是他的颈侧，并且用鼻尖描绘着他的喉结，孟鹤堂厌恶的扭过头去，合上了双眼。

 

周凌微并不去解开孟鹤堂的上衣，只是隔着薄薄的丝质睡衣去舔他的乳珠，他的动作粗暴，每一次的舔舐都要加上牙齿去啃咬。直到丝质布料被口水洇湿了一大片，变得有些透明，两颗嫣红的肉粒涨起，在湿冷的空气中异常挺立。他舔咬的太过用力，以至于几乎把乳尖咬破了，在冷空气和布料的摩擦下敏感地生疼。

 

孟鹤堂紧紧地咬住自己的嘴唇，不允许自己发出一丁点羞耻的声音。

 

周凌微似乎也并不在乎孟鹤堂有没有得到享受。只是自顾自地兴奋。凭什么？凭什么连周航那个小混混都能占有他的身体，而自己却不行？他也要占有，他也要拥有孟鹤堂。

 

理智被蒙蔽了的周凌微完全控制不住自己粗暴的动作和行为，像一匹饿狼一样，去咬身下人腰侧的软肉。他知道这里是他的敏感点，他在他们翻云覆雨时都见过的。

 

而孟鹤堂只是猛地瑟缩了一下，仅用鼻子呼吸已经完全不够，他只能保持着深呼吸，才能让自己的身体尽量冷静下来。

 

“孟哥，孟孟，宝贝儿，你舒服吗，你怎么不浪叫了？我知道，你这样淫荡的身体会起反应的，我知道。”而他的话语却更像是在自欺欺人。

 

因为孟鹤堂并没有硬。

 

周凌微心有不甘，他干脆把孟鹤堂整个人翻转过来，去咬他饱满白嫩的臀肉，一边用手指玩弄着那个紧闭的花穴，一边下流的用语言去刺激他。

 

“宝贝儿，你的菊花真好看，他们曾经这么夸过你吗？”

 

强烈的羞耻感令孟鹤堂的脸涨的通红，嘴唇都被他咬肿充血，几乎快要咬破，他不断扭动着身体开始挣扎，但他的动作似乎只是让身上人更加性奋。

 

周凌微早就完全硬了，他看着在自己身下扭动地像条鱼一样的男人，看着隐藏在沟壑间的蜜穴，突然觉得嘴里干渴。他用手扒来两边的臀肉，伸出舌头去舔那布满褶皱的入口，试图用唾液去湿润那里，好让这个小小的花穴接纳自己完全勃起的性器。

 

被这突如其来的动作所惊到，孟鹤堂没想到他会这样做。自己最最羞耻隐秘的地方被他肆无忌惮地玩弄，奇异的感觉直直穿送到他的大脑皮层。孟鹤堂的嘴唇已经被他咬破，但还是没能组织那一声从嗓子里泄露出来的尖叫。

 

“唔……嗯……”

 

但周凌微并不是真心想要替他润滑。口水并不是最好的润滑剂，他也仅仅是把菊口的褶皱舔湿后，便准备提枪就上。

 

当孟鹤堂感觉到那个巨大的头部已经顶在自己的后穴时，他突然开始怕了。

 

“别……不要……还没……”尚未完全润滑过的地方仍然干涩紧闭着。如果被进入，那他一定会受伤。恐惧感笼罩了他的内心，他更加用力地扭动着，粗糙的绳索早就把他的手臂磨出了一道道血痕，尤其是手腕的地方。

 

但为时已晚，周凌微竟然就真的这样硬生生地捅了进去。穴口被猛然地撑开，疼痛感从身下传来，如同有一把利刃刺进他的身体。

 

太疼了，太疼了，孟鹤堂忍不住浑身发抖，剧烈的疼痛把他的眼泪生生逼了出来。

 

咸涩的泪珠不断从双颊滚落，嘴唇也被鲜血染成了鲜红，滴落进床垫。白色的睡衣和手腕处一道道磨红了的血痕行程鲜明对比。孟鹤堂此时被迫跪趴在床垫上，竟有一种被凌虐的美感。

 

明明和爱人拥有同一个身体，却从骨子里是彻底不同的两个人。孟鹤堂知道，他或许最初爱的是周奕，爱过周航，但是他最爱的是周九良。绝对不是眼前的周凌微。

 

自己的肉刃终于刺进那个柔软温暖的肠道，而且还如此紧致，几乎快要把周凌微逼疯。他忍不住重重地拍在孟鹤堂的臀肉上，骂道：“妈的，真是个耐操的主。周九良操了你两年，你怎么还是这么紧？”

 

孟鹤堂仍然用力地摇头，嘴里喊着不要，他很疼，他怕疼的。他知道，他肯定流血了，因为他感觉到有温热的液体顺着自己的大腿根部流下。

 

身后人怎么可能听他的话。他只会更加用力地进出，做活塞运动，流出的血甚至成了他的润滑。他不断地冲刺挺弄，只顾着自己得到了满足和快感。殊不知身下的人嗓子都已经喊哑，眼泪都快要流干。

 

九良知道他怕痛，每次都会耐心地润滑到底。

 

九良爱他，所以哪怕他自己更喜欢粗暴的性爱，九良还是温柔以待。

 

九良会照顾他的感受，如果一场性事中没办法两个人同时得到快感，他一定会停手。

 

“九良……九良……”他沙哑的嗓子呼喊着，他想念他的爱人。

 

孟鹤堂感觉自己现在就像一个破布袋娃娃，被好不留情地玩弄，不被珍惜不被爱。

 

精神上的压抑困惑再加上肉体上的折磨。孟鹤堂终于在泪水中，失去了意识。

 

tbc


End file.
